


Surrounded

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Clones, M/M, Multi, Turtlecest, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Fast Forward season. Leo goes to check out the Gaminator after Viral messed with it to see if it’s safe and finds a whole new adventure waiting for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrounded

Leo paced back and forth across the penthouse living room floor. Being dragged to the future against their will would have been enough of an adventure for the turtles and their father but apparently fate had other ideas.

Just this afternoon the four of them had been trying out a new futuristic game called the Gaminator that had gotten Mikey all excited. The problem was that Viral had sabotaged their game and drawn them into a death trap that they had barely escaped from in one piece.

Now it was up to Leo to decide what to do with the game. Part of him wanted to destroy it to make sure that it never threatened his brothers ever again. Another part of him knew that now that Viral was no longer infecting the game that it should be perfectly safe. Besides, Mikey would never let him hear the end of it if he just got rid of something that he was so excited about.

Leo stopped pacing and turned to stare at the game with a hard look in his eyes. The only way that he could determine for sure if it was safe or not would be to play it. Striding over he took a seat on the floor and picked up one of the controllers.

Don had worked on one the game and had made a change to it from its original design. Instead of just having the neural interface that would allow them to think and control their players they could still transfer their consciousness into the game itself much like when Viral had trapped them only this time they would be in control.

Pressing the start button Leo felt his mind leaving the physical plane and entering the game. The close resemblance the feeling had to meditation helped to reassure Leo as he opened his eyes and saw himself surrounded by the dungeon environment that had greeted them upon their first arrival into the game.

Looking around at the room at the shadows flickering on the walls Leo felt himself starting to relax despite the situation. He always found himself more comfortable in the shadows where he could hide his presence.

In order to fully test that everything within the game was under his control he concentrated on the closest torch and mentally ordered the flames to shoot higher. No sooner than he had thought it than the flames jumped up to the ceiling.

Leo nearly jumped back at the surprise of his success and the flames lowered to their previous position. For some reason he thought that it should have been harder to manipulate his surroundings. Looking around he tried to find something else to change.

Focusing in on the chains that were laying on the floor he ordered them with his mind to move out of the way and reattach themselves to the wall. As soon as he thought it the links lifted off the floor but fell back as soon as he stopped actively thinking about them. Not one to leave a challenge uncompleted Leo focuses his thoughts and didn’t stop until the chains were once again hanging from the walls and weren’t about to fall.

Now Leo was curious as to what else he could do. The more he observed the room the more he thought that it would make a great place to practice his sparring with all of the shadows, places to hide, and items laying around that could be used as makeshift weapons should the need arise.

The more he thought about it the more he really wanted to test out his sparring theory but how to go about it was the one problem. He was now confident that the game was safe and he wanted to see how far he could push it. The idea of creating his own partner occurred to him since he was in control of his environment.

Finding the perfect partner was now the trick. He was alone in the game so there was no one else around. As he walked around the room trying to think he caught sight of himself in a mirror and a devious smile spread across his face.

If he wanted the perfect partner to practice with then why look any farther than himself. After all, he was the best ninja of all of his brothers so why settle for less. Closing his eyes Leo focused all of his energy on creating something new inside the game instead of just manipulating what was already there.

When Leo reopened his eyes it was too see another him standing directly in front of him. He barely paused to admire what he had done before grabbing his katanas from his back and charging. If this clone was as good as he had planned when making him than he should be ready for any attack at any time.

Much to Leo’s pleasure his clone met his attack with an equally powerful defense. Back and forth they traded blows as they moved around the room constantly. As satisfied as Leo was with the job he had done in creating the clone the fight was still too evenly matched and didn’t provide him with the full challenge that he was looking for.

Quickly Leo worked himself into a position where he could focus on creating another clone of himself. The two clones now both attacked Leo who was enjoying the additional challenge. Being the glutton for punishment that he always had been Leo kept making more clones until he was up against six of himself to fight with.

Leo was starting to feel the first sense that he might have gone too far and would soon be overwhelmed by what he had created. Before his clones could take advantage of their greater numbers and swarm him they all froze where they were.

Another presence was making itself known in the dungeon. With the speed that only a ninja could show, Leo and his six clones disappeared into the shadows where they couldn’t be seen as they waited to assess the threat level of whoever was intruding into the game.

Leo’s jaw nearly dropped when he saw Mikey step into the light from where he had been standing when his consciousness had been transferred to the game. Leo remembered telling his brothers that they were not to touch the game until they said he could so he couldn’t figure out why his brother was here now.

“Leo,” Mikey called out into the dark. “Leo I know you’re somewhere in the game. Your body is sitting in the living room holding a controller. I know you wanted to make sure it’s safe in here but you should have brought me along. You know I don’t like being left behind.”

Leo smirked at Mikey’s wording. He liked Mikey’s behind very much. This was something that Mikey had become aware or recently when Leo had been finding it harder and harder to resist his urgings to take his brother and make him his own and eventually decided to stop holding out.

Apparently Leo’s clones felt the same way that he did however and didn’t even bother trying to control their urges. Mikey had barely blinked after his last statement before a Leo was suddenly standing in front of him. Mikey’s first instinct was to grin brightly at his brother but that grin faded slightly as the Leo clone began to stalk towards him.

Mikey couldn’t help but feel like he was being thought of as prey by his brother and started to take a few steps back in order to keep some distance between the two of them. That idea came to a screeching halt when he felt himself back into an unyielding object. Spinning around, Mikey was shocked to be standing face to face with a second Leo.

Quick as a flash Mikey spun to the side so that he could see both of the Leos at the same time. His head whipped back and forth between the two trying to understand what was going on. While he was watching them another came walking towards him out of the shadows and he felt a pair of hand rubbing at his shoulders.

Mikey spun around to try and see who was touching him and saw yet another Leo with an equally predatory smile on his face. Before he could move another step Mikey soon found himself surrounded on all sides by images of his big brother.

As one of the Leos grabbed onto his bandana tails and started sniffing it Mikey began to feel nervousness. A lick on the left side of his neck made him jump but arms wrapping around his waist made it so he didn’t get very far.

Noticing that the Leo on his left was being joined by three others Mikey tried sliding to his right only to step into another Leo’s path. This Leo took the opportunity to take hold of Mikey’s right hand and bring it up to his mouth. At first he just placed a kiss on his knuckles but then he brought one of Mikey’s fingers into his mouth and started sucking on it.

The seriousness of the situation was settling on Mikey and he tried pulling away back to the left in an effort to reclaim his hand. This just put him in the path of the final two clones. One dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Mikey’s lower body. The clone on the ground used his tongue to paint a wet strip on the outside of Mikey’s thigh while one of his hands pet Mikey’s lower plastron. This left the last clone to try and reach around his fellow Leo’s for as much of Mikey as he could reach.

While all of this was going on the real Leo stood in his shadowed hiding place unobserved and becoming more and more annoyed as more time passed. Mikey was his and no one else’s. Not even clones of himself. No one should be touching Mikey so intimately but him and he was going to set the record straight.

Emerging from his hiding place the real Leo stalked over to where his clones were molesting his little brother. Before he could even get close enough to touch Mikey his clones were moving and blocking him from getting too near the sea green turtle.

This wasn’t enough to stop Leo however and he kept trying. As try after try against his clones proved to be unsuccessful Leo began to wonder for the second time since entering the game if creating this many clones was such a good idea.

It got to the point that Leo had fallen to his knees and was trying to crawl under his clones to get to Mikey and was being held back by a foot to the face. Just when it started to seem hopeless for Leo he heard muffled whimpers of pleasure escaping from Mikey’s lips. This only served to piss Leo off.

He should be the only one making Mikey make those delicious sounds. Nobody else should get to see the smaller turtle coming apart like that but him. Standing back up and taking a step back Leo closed his eyes and focused his mind again. If he could create clones of himself than he could make them disappear as well.

When Leo reopened his eyes it was to see Mikey standing by himself in the center of the room panting slightly from what had just been happening. As Leo began stalking over to him Mikey’s eyes flashed immediately to his face taking in every detail as well as the predatory look that was on his face.

“Leo,” Mikey questioned as he backed up so that he could have his back to the wall. He wasn’t one hundred percent convinced that this was the real Leo and not some glitch in the gaming system.

“It’s me little brother,” Leo responded as he walked up close to Mikey until their plastrons were separated by barely an inch of space.

Raising his around, Leo placed his hands on either side of Mikey’s head so that he couldn’t run away. “Did you like it when those clones were touching you Mikey?” Leo growled softly.

“No,” Mikey said trying to deny his body’s response.

“Really? Your face is all flushed and you’re panting,” Leo pointed out as he took a big sniff of the air, breathing in the smaller turtle’s scent. “I can even smell your arousal. Do you want to answer me honestly this time?”

“Didn’t say that it didn’t feel good,” Mikey muttered under his breath. “I just didn’t like it because it wasn’t you.”

Leo was momentarily frozen by the answer but that didn’t last long. Before Mikey could say anything else his mouth was being devoured by Leo’s as his older brother’s tongue surged against his own, claiming everything in its wake.

Slowly Leo’s hands came off the wall and moved down Mikey’s body taking possession of every inch of flesh that they came in contact with. When Mikey’s hands started their own exploration however Leo growled in protest. He was the one in charge here and that meant that Mikey could only touch when he said that he could.

Moving his mouth down to Mikey’s neck Leo started suckling at his pulse point to distract him while he took the sea green wrists in his own hands and began moving them up the wall. He finally came to a stop when he reached the chains that he had attached to the wall before any of this started.

It was but the work of a moment to shackle Mikey’s hands into the chains and prevent any further movement of his part. Mikey whined at the loss of freedom with his hands but wasn’t out of ideas yet. He was a trained ninja just like his older brother and knew how to use all of his body to his advantage.

Before Leo could stop him, Mikey raised his right leg and wrapped it around Leo’s carapace and pulled him flush with his body so that he could rub his rapidly growing slit against Leo’s plastron. This angle also allowed Mikey to trail his foot down until he reached Leo’s tail and began to run it between his toes.

Leo couldn’t help but be proud of Mikey’s ingenuity but such actions couldn’t be allowed for long. He was the one in the driver’s seat after all. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t take a page out of the younger’s book however. If Mikey wanted his legs around his hips so badly than that was exactly what he was going to get.

Reaching down with his right hand, Leo took hold of Mikey’s left leg and hoisted it up around his back so he could lock his ankles with the leg that was already there. This left Mikey hanging just by his hands and resting on the hand that Leo had cupped around his ass which put Leo in the delicious spot of being nestled right between Mikey’s spread legs.

This new position meant that now both of their lower plastrons were rubbing against each other sending shivers through both of their bodies. This additional friction led to the quick release of two rock hard cocks that were already leaking copious amounts of precome.

Leo, never one to let anything go to waste, scooped up the precome onto his fingers and trailed them down to play against Mikey’s entrance before slowly pushing inside to prep his for the bigger organ that was still to come.

Once Mikey was reduced to a panting ball of lust that only knew how to say ‘please’ Leo deemed him ready and removed his fingers. Carefully he lined up his thick organ and pushed into Mikey’s willing body.

The tight heat that wrapped around him made it hard to concentrate and keep himself from ending this early. That was the one downside of making love to Mikey. No matter how many times they did it he was always so tight that it made Leo want to lose control and just pound into him. Making it last as long as possible and drawing out all the mewls and churrs that he loved to hear from the smaller turtle was just about the only thing that kept Leo grounded.

As soon as he was sure that he had control of himself, Leo started moving in and out slowly giving Mikey enough time to adjust to him. Even though these weren’t their real bodies, pain was in the mind and Mikey feeling pain because of him was unacceptable to Leo.

Mikey on the other hand was ready to go and Leo’s slow movements weren’t quite what he was looking for right now. Using his powerful leg muscles he pulled Leo forward sharply until he was buried as deep inside of him as he could be.

Leo got the message and picked up his pace until he was pistoning in and out of Mikey as fast as he could manage. Reaching one hand down he grasped Mikey’s dick and jerked it in time with his movements.

Having watched the smaller turtle being felt up by his clones from before and the wanton way that Mikey was moaning out his name now was quickly becoming too much for Leo and he was starting to near his peak. He wanted Mikey to come first though and began focusing his thrusts straight at his prostate.

The change in angle was the last straw that Mikey needed and he was soon climaxing into Leo’s hand as his body shivered and shook with his orgasm. The feeling of Mikey’s interior walls clamping down on him was all that Leo needed to be pushed over the edge as he started painting the inside of Mikey’s ass with his seed.

As their orgasms came to an end Leo remained buried inside the smaller turtle as they worked on catching their breaths. The open amazement in Mikey’s eyes nearly caused Leo’s heart to melt as he leaned down and place a tender kiss on his lips as he mentally sent the commands to end the game and send their minds back into their bodies.

When Leo reopened his eyes once again it wasn’t to see a dungeon in front of him but rather a spacious living room overlooking the darkened city and its nighttime skyline. Across from him sat Mikey holding a game controller in his hands.

The flush that had painted Mikey’s cheeks inside the game was visible here in the real world as well even in the darkness of the room. One other thing was also the same from the game. Both of them were heavily aroused to the point that Mikey’s cock was already peaking out and Leo was just barely managing to keep his from dropping down.

Just because their minds had simulated release inside the game didn’t mean that their bodies had in the real world. Tossing aside the controller in his own hands, Leo stood up and marched over to Mikey. Reaching down he pulled the smaller turtle to his feet in one swift movement.

“My room. Now,” was all the Leo growled before pulling Mikey from the living room and off to somewhere more private where he could turn what they had imagined together inside a game into a reality for them to share all night long.


End file.
